Each week, blood is drawn from a rotating pool of healthy volunteers, to obtain erythrocytes that support the in vitro growth of malaria parasites (Plasmodium falciparum). The parasites are maintained in two laboratories and are used in studies directed toward the development of new drugs or new vaccines against malaria.